


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by stonecoldsteverogers (youdickbag), youdickbag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdickbag/pseuds/stonecoldsteverogers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdickbag/pseuds/youdickbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to...” Scott broke off to let out a huge yawn. “I want you to lay down with me.”</p><p>“Scott, I'm a mess.” <i>More than just physically.</i> “I need to get cleaned up.”</p><p>“I don't care...Please?” Derek bit his lip, trying to decide what to do. Once again, he was at a loss. There were other, better people who could provide Scott the comfort he would undoubtedly need. Better people than Derek. </p><p>But who else was there? It was just them. </p><p>And Scott...Scott was asking for him. No curse, no pheromones. Just Scott. And Derek. What else did Derek have to lose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/gifts).



> This little number was written for [liliaeth](http://liliaeth.livejournal.com), for the [Teen Wolf Holidays: No Stiles in Your Stockings](http://teenwolfholiday.livejournal.com) fic exchange. This fic has A/B/O dynamics and elements of dubious consent; in short, there's knotting of the fuck-or-die variety. If that ain't your thing, go ahead and close this now, save us both the headache.
> 
> Because of who's the Alpha and who's the Beta in this fic, be warned for post-3A spoilers. Also be warned for discussion of animal traits, a smidgen of dirty talk, and explicit sexual situations. 
> 
> One last thing: this may or may not be the first time I've tackled something like this. Just keep that in mind if this seems rough or, y'know, awful and like I don't have the slightest idea of what I'm doing. I didn't have a beta (haha, jokes) on this, so all failures are mine and mine alone. 
> 
> That said, liliaeth, I hope you like it. :) Happy holidays!

Derek cursed as Scott's moans filled the back of his car. The heat pouring off of the young Alpha was making Derek sweat, even though the heat was off and it was snowing outside, and he knew that it would get worse before it got better...unless Derek did something about it. But what could he do?

Well, he knew what he _could_ do; what he didn't know was whether or not he _should_. Scott deserved to have options, and Derek knew that if Scott were in his right mind Derek wouldn't be an option. Even if Derek hoped otherwise, this was hardly the way he'd have liked to find out. Because now neither Scott nor Derek would know what was real and what wasn't.

“Who the hell decides to invite a succubus to a gathering of werewolves?” Derek yelled at no one in particular as a fresh wave of heat from Scott made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Scott groaned again, and Derek could hear him shifting, trying to get up, probably to get at Derek, since Derek was the only one (or so Scott was convinced) could quell the fire rushing through the Alpha's veins.

Yet even as he asked the question, Derek knew that nobody had invited the demon; it had just showed up, somehow completely undetected and unnoticed until Scott had cried out Derek's name in a way that Derek had never heard him say it before. If Derek hadn't been able to decipher the tone from Scott's predatory walk and the noticeable bulge in his pants, Scott's attempt to undress Derek in front of everyone gathered would've been enough. The pulse of heat that hit Derek like a truck and promptly settled low in his gut drove the point home in a way that had Derek rushing Scott away from the others before it made too much of a scene.

Somehow, the sex demon had triggered a response in Scott that normally only formed as a response to pheromones released by wolves in heat. Scott was looking to...mate with someone, and for some reason, that someone was Derek.

For some other reason, the heat that Scott was emitting was eliciting a response from Derek that made him want to let Scott have his way with him, though since Derek was a male Beta the impulse was somewhat foreign since the basic instinct wasn't already there. If Derek were being honest with himself, though, he would admit that he knew the reason he was reacting to Scott this way. If he were being honest, he would guess that it was because the magic that had infected Scott was creating a response based on an attraction to Scott that would have existed regardless.

But while time had passed and things had changed between all of them, especially between Scott and Derek, there was no way that Derek would ever have admitted that he was hot for the True Alpha. But now he had to tell someone, he had to get Scott to someone who wasn't him.

The worst part was that Scott knew what he was doing to Derek, and he knew that Derek was listening to the sounds of fabric shifting over Scott's cock, the sound of the zipper as Scott pulled it down to make access easier (and tempt Derek into giving Scott what they both knew Derek already wanted to give him). And Derek knew that Scott knew, and was doing it on purpose. He was using raw – if magically manipulated – biology to get what he wanted from Derek. But the issue wasn't whether or not Derek wanted it. What Derek knew for certain was that Scott only _thought_ he wanted Derek, probably because Derek had been the most familiar thing to latch onto, being the only member of his pack that had accompanied him to this winter gathering in the mountains of Colorado.

Derek knew that if he let Scott do what the magic was telling him to do, after the curse broke Scott would be disgusted with Derek. He could already imagine what Scott's expression would look like. It certainly wouldn't look anything like the red-hot interest in his nigh-feverish, searing gaze. “Derek.” And now he was imbuing his voice with authority that he _knew_ Derek wouldn't be able to resist, but _had_ to, and the car had stopped before Derek even realized he was pulling over.

Scott's eyes glowed crimson in the backseat as he reached a hand over Derek's shoulder and leaned forward around the seat to lick along the side of Derek's neck. Derek shuddered as a moan of his own ripped from his throat. Scott laughed, dark and pleased, and even though Derek _knew_ this wasn't Scott, part of him wondered if this was a _part_ of Scott, hidden somewhere deep down inside that golden exterior. The thought made it that much harder to get the car moving again; only sheer force of will made Derek grit out an instruction for Scott to wait until they were somewhere other than the side of the road and put his foot on the gas pedal again.

Scott's scent, his heat got closer again, Derek could sense it behind him just before one of Scott's hands slid over his shoulder to splay across his chest and the other began to tangle in his hair. “Scott, damn it, I'm still driving the car,” Derek snarled, and Scott laughed again.

“If me touching your head and shoulder is enough to make you incapable of driving, you're not a very good werewolf.” Derek tamped down hard on the instinct to lash out at that, make Scott hurt. Scott was being manipulated into manipulating Derek, Derek had to remember that, he couldn't forget. He couldn't lose himself, couldn't just give up and give in to Scott's soft, dark eyes and low laughter. Scott was trailing his nails – human nails, still – over Derek's scalp and sparks of tingling sensation raced down Derek's neck and spine.

“Damn it, Scott,” Derek whispered, turning around a corner and just barely hearing the spray of snow against the undercarriage.

“There's a place we can stop,” Scott said suddenly. “Turn here.” The statement was casual, but they both knew Derek would obey it.

Even as he made the turn, Derek was saying, “I'm gonna get you somewhere else, Scott, somewhere safe. Just until we can get someone to help you flush your system.”

“What do you mean, someone? There's a perfectly good someone, and I'm staring right at him.” The weight of Scott's stare almost made Derek break and stop the car again. Almost. “Come on, Derek. This would've happened between us anyway. This is just...a nudge in the right direction.”

“Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about, that's the curse working on you.” Scott laughed and made to lean forward again, but abruptly threw himself back against the seat instead, letting out a pained cry. “And now it's getting worse,” Derek said, both wanting to speed toward wherever Scott had directed him and wanting to turn around and just never stop driving until they got all the way back to Beacon Hills. But Scott would die before they got there, and the combination of manufactured lust and pain would drive him mad along the way if Derek didn't _do something_.

But what could he do?

“Here, turn here again.” Derek complied, silently yelling at himself to get this figured out. They hadn't brought phone chargers because there was no signal at the meeting place and so they'd thought they wouldn't need to use their phones. But they had, and now their phones were dead, and so there was no way to contact anyone unless they found someone with a charged phone and available service. Who was there that Derek could ask for help? No one was expecting them back for a couple more days, and even if they wanted to get in touch with them, now there wasn't any way to do so.

Scott groaned in pain again, and Derek felt a rush of pity that almost distracted him from the warm, seething mass of lust in his gut. Scott was suffering, and Derek was angry and panicking. He couldn't afford to do that, to get so wrapped up in himself that he let Scott die while Derek wrung his hands and fretted. He would think of something, he would find an answer that would save Scott and keep him from hating Derek.

“Scott, where is this place?” Derek asked. Scott was silent. Derek's eyes flashed to the rear view mirror and saw Scott staring out of the window, unmoving. “Scott. Scott! _Scott!_ ”

Scott gave a bone-deep shudder, and Derek could _see_ him break out in a fresh sweat. This was escalating more quickly than Derek had anticipated. He throttled the panic threatening to rise and choke him and said, voice steady, “Scott. Where is the place you're telling me to go?”

Scott blinked once, twice, sluggishly. His eyes focused slowly, finding Derek, then recognizing the scenery zooming past outside the car. _Is an induced fugue state a normal side effect of this curse?_ Derek wondered. He waited as patiently as he could for Scott to reorient himself, forcing himself to remember that Scott was nowhere near in his right mind and was only getting worse.

“It...” Scott paused, licked his lips, dragged his teeth over the bottom lip. “It's close. Derek...it hurts.” The last two words were a whisper.

“I know, Scott. I'm sorry.”

“Make it stop...please.”

“I'm gonna try, I'm gonna get you help. Just hold on a little bit longer for me, okay?”

Scott didn't reply, but he still looked responsive, so Derek kept driving, keeping up a steady internal litany of swear-filled self-directed inquiries. _Just what the hell are you planning to do, Derek? If you don't figure it out, Scott will_ die. _He'll die, and it'll be your fault, and it'll be just another screw up on the amazingly long list of screw ups that is your life. But this one will be_ worse _, because it's_ Scott. _You have to_ fix this.

More and more, it was looking like Derek's only option...was to be seduced.

The worst part was how easily Derek “resigned” himself to it, because who was he kidding? This was probably the only opportunity he was ever going to get, and he was gonna pass on it, for what? Shame? Scott was staring death in the face, Derek was going to _save_ him, where was the shame in that?

 _Justifications upon excuses. Don't act like this is purely altruistic. You're looking forward to this._ He was. Derek was going to let Scott do whatever he damn well pleased to him, and Derek was going to enjoy it. So?

 _Are you prepared to deal with the consequences of this, Derek? Do you have the slightest idea of what you're getting yourself into?_ He didn't care.

Scott jerked, and then said, “There. It's right there.” And there it was, indeed. It was a simple-looking place, probably only one room. But really, as long as it had a bed, one room was all they would need. Derek only barely tried to restrain his quickened breathing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, let Scott's heat surge over him, take root deep in his core.

He didn't bother to hide the desire in his voice when he said Scott's name as he parked the car. Judging by the way Scott's eyes flashed, he heard it. It wasn't until Derek opened the door and Scott pounced, though, that Derek realized that Scott's fugue had been a ploy to get Derek's sympathy. He had played Derek like a guitar. Derek still couldn't find it in himself to care. He'd gone past the point of no return when he'd made the first turn under Scott's direction instead of driving toward the nearest town.

He could feel the snow underneath him melting, soaking him from behind as Scott practically ripped his shirt open to latch his mouth onto Derek's collarbone and suck an angry bruise into the skin. Derek let out a broken moan as his hands tangled in Scott's hair and his hips pushed up against the hard flesh above him.

Scott picked up his legs and urged Derek to cross them around his waist as he ground down against Derek, letting him feel the scorching heat hidden just behind two layers of clothing. “Yes,” he hissed, and Derek grabbed his head and smashed their mouths together, Scott's name lost in the slide of lips and tangle of tongues.

He could feel Scott's claws tracing over his jeans, and remembered where they were. While they ran extremely hot, Derek wasn't willing to risk frostbite or hypothermia.

It would also probably be better for Scott if this happened on a soft, warm, dry surface, especially since if it ended the way Derek suspected it would, they wouldn't be able to move for a good while. They needed to get inside.

“Scott, we gotta go inside,” Derek mumbled, words crushed. Scott ducked his head and licked a long, slow line up the column of Derek's throat, releasing a fresh wave of heat that made Derek's eyes cross and his hips grind, seeking endlessly more friction. Of course Scott wouldn't want to move now, it'd prevent him from reaching the goal that could be literally reached within seconds. Derek debated trying to push him off and then make a run for it, but that would probably make this more dangerous than it needed to be. “Scott, get off.”

“I'm trying,” Scott muttered, and Derek flushed, summoning the wherewithal to make Scott let them both stand and walk toward the cabin. Every few steps, Scott would wrap his arm around Derek's middle and pull Derek's back flush against him, letting Derek feel absolutely _everything_. It made Derek's knees want to buckle.

On some level, he remembered that this was supposed to be for Scott's benefit; necessity and poor planning had made Derek Scott's only option. This could have been – should have been – anybody else, rather than Derek. And Derek knew that this would probably never happen again, nor should it, but he'd given in to the impulse pounding its way through his body. This was for Scott's benefit, but damn if Derek wasn't going to have the time of his life. It should've been somebody else, but it wasn't, and Derek was finding it harder and harder to feel bad about it. It wasn't going to happen again... _Which means I need to make the most of this._

He was trying to remember, to feel some sort of shame about this, but with Scott grinding against his ass while his fingers left singing trails of heat all over Derek's chest and stomach, all Derek could think about was when what they both wanted would finally, _finally_ happen.

They crashed through the door, and Scott had it closed with Derek's back against it faster than Derek could blink. Scott was on his knees, melting snow forming tiny puddles as he mouthed over Derek's cock under his jeans as he undid them, and Derek moaned as he thrusted forward until Scott suddenly forced his hips back with a growl. He gave Derek one red-hot glance, and what did it say about Derek that that more than anything else drove home the fact that this wasn't about Derek, it never had been. This was about Scott, what Scott wanted, what Scott needed. He was going to take it, and Derek was going to let him.

Derek's head thunked against the door as Scott's mouth sank onto his cock, tongue dragging along the underside as he pulled away and rubbed his thumb gently over the slit. Derek bit his knuckles to keep from screaming until Scott growled out a command to let him hear everything Derek had. Derek's hands fell back to his side, and a jagged groan forced its way out of his mouth as his cock sank into soft, wet heat.

He had to work to keep from scoring grooves into the door with his claws as Scott's head moved back and forth, dragging Derek inexorably to the edge. Derek looked down when the heat disappeared, and all it took was one look at Scott mouthing at his balls while the tip of a finger rubbed and pressed over his hole for Derek's whole body to tense. He felt poised on a razor edge, ready to tumble at the slightest nudge.

His cock was achingly hard, and when Scott's eyes flickered crimson as he said, voice laced with power, “Come, Derek,” Derek gladly did so, screaming Scott's name at the top of his lungs. He didn't know how long he stood there, riding an orgasm it felt like Scott had dragged from his whole body all the way down to his toes. When the blood finally found its way back to his brain and he regained coherent function, only Scott rising and pinning him against the door kept Derek from sliding to the floor.

“Holy shit,” Derek managed in between deceptively soft kisses that contrasted sharply with his rough, grinding thrusts and flash-quick removal of the rest of Derek's clothes. When Scott pulled away, his gaze was hot, heavy on Derek's skin as he flicked his thumbs lightly over Derek's nipples, actions that provoked only half-unwilling, breathy moans. “Scott, fuck...”

“Not yet, we haven't,” Scott replied, voice dark. “Get on the bed.” Derek nodded, forcing his limbs to comply. He wanted to rest, even if only for a few moments, but when he flopped on his back and Scott pried his legs open, Derek knew that Scott wasn't done yet. _This isn't about you, Derek. Remember? This is about Scott._

It was hard to remember that Derek's pleasure wasn't even supposed to be a factor in this when Scott's tongue flickering in and around his ass, nose pressed up under Derek's balls, drove Derek nearly out of his skin with sensation. Pressing down, Derek started chanting something that was probably Scott's name, unable to see or even think about anything other than _Scott, Scott, Scott, Scott_.

He felt his cock filling out again slowly as Scott lapped at him, alternating broad swipes with tiny thrusts, and was most of the way to hard when Scott pulled away, urging him to turn over. Derek moaned as he rolled and came to rest on his stomach, presenting himself for Scott. If Scott's deep growl was any indication, the position Derek was in wasn't lost on him. After a moment, he spread Derek's cheeks and resumed eating at him with little fanfare, even as Derek felt like he was falling apart underneath Scott's growls and licks.

When Derek felt Scott tracing along the underside of his cock with a finger, he let out another moan, one that rapidly heightened in pitch when Scott gripped him and began to shift his hand, not really moving from the base of Derek's shaft. Derek picked his face up from the pillow and watched as Scott jerked his cock, pointing it straight down at the bed as he licked Derek open as though he had all the time in the world.

Scott had taken his own clothes off before resuming, and Derek could see the Alpha's dick, with the telltale swell at the base that made Derek's entire being run hot. That was going to be in him. He wanted to run his hands all over Scott, feel the knot before it locked them together, but this wasn't about him. This was about Scott. Derek spread his knees wider, pressed his shoulders lower, and prepared himself to wait.

He'd lost track of how long Scott had spent stretching, slicking, smoothing, sliding before Scott finally pulled away and said, voice shaking, “I think you're ready now.” He pressed in one finger, then two, and both moaned at the feeling, Scott at the silky heat and Derek at the feeling of being filled. It wasn't enough, it wasn't going to be enough, he needed to— _Scott_ needed to knot.

Then the fingers were gone, and Derek looked over his shoulder to watch Scott stare at the place where their bodies became joined, moaning in burning, mindless pleasure. Scott's dick felt huge and hot, _god_. Inch by inch, he sank into Derek, brushing his prostate and sending hot sparks all over Derek's body until he could feel the swelling knot pushing at his rim. Someone was whispering, pleading. It wasn't until he heard Scott say, “Yeah, Derek, yeah, it's coming,” that he realized the pleading had been coming from him.

“God, yeah, Scott, fill me, fill me up, _please_ , oh god...”

“Fuck, Derek...You feel that? Feel my knot? I'm gonna fill you up, fuck you full. Keep you here like this for hours, make you scream, make you fucking _writhe_ on it.”

“Please,” Derek said as Scott pulled out slightly, keening when he pushed back in. It almost hurt, but Derek born down as Scott began to fuck with a mind to get his knot inside before it got too large. Derek shoved backward, bore down as Scott pushed harder. He felt strung tight, stretched wide, split apart, and screamed again when it finally went all the way in, locking them together.

Derek felt like he could sob with relief as Scott howled and began to come, locked inside Derek for however long it took his knot to go down, thrusting hard. His knot, nudged up against Derek's prostate, made Derek cry out every time Scott's hips moved, pushing incrementally deeper. Breathing heavily, Scott's finger trailed back over Derek's cock, tracing the seam of his balls, and that was all it took to send Derek careening into another orgasm. The same force of will that had kept him driving to this cabin kept Derek conscious through the second coming, even as every pulse of Scott's dick made him feel like he was flying apart all over again, hyper-sensitive and hanging by a thread.

Scott had moved to lay them down, and Derek relished the stretch of his knot pulling as they shifted into a more comfortable position to wait it out. He didn't know how long they had laid there, Scott tracing lazy patterns in Derek's sweaty-sticky skin before Scott finally stopped coming. Once he did, an abrupt sensation that felt like a cold wind washed over them, slapping the sense that Derek had so badly lost right back into him as he felt Scott's knot deflate.

He pushed against Scott until he slipped out and then got up, wincing and trying to keep Scott's seed from leaking out of him. He needed a way to clean himself out, scrub himself out, even if he knew that this memory would be branded onto him forever. He turned around and looked at Scott, whose stare for the first time since this whole fiasco had started was calm. Sleepy. “Derek.” He wanted Derek to sleep with him. Derek couldn't even stand to be in the same room as Scott, as this incredible man who had just finished staring potential death in the face. God, what had he been thinking?

He hadn't been thinking. He'd given in.

He didn't know who hated him more, Scott or himself.

“Derek, I wanna sleep.”

“So sleep.”

“But we need to talk...about this...” Scott was already dropping off, but he was fighting to stay awake, holding a hand out for Derek. “I need...to explain...the darkness...”

“Scott, there's no darkness, okay? Go to sleep. We can talk when you wake up.”

“I want you to...” Scott broke off to let out a huge yawn. “I want you to lay down with me.”

“Scott, I'm a mess.” _More than just physically._ “I need to get cleaned up.”

“I don't care...Please?” Derek bit his lip, trying to decide what to do. Once again, he was at a loss. There were other, better people who could provide Scott the comfort he would undoubtedly need. Better people than Derek.

But who else was there? It was just them.

And Scott...Scott was asking for him. No curse, no pheromones. Just Scott. And Derek. What else did Derek have to lose?

He sat back down on the bed, let himself be pulled into Scott's embrace, let himself pretend everything would be fine. “I'll explain...everything, Der...the darkness...love...”

“...What?” But Scott had fallen asleep. Derek's only company was his own thoughts. He was asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ignores nerves* And that's that. Except...
> 
> WAIT! THERE'S MORE!
> 
> There's an epilogue scene that I'll upload as a second chapter. If you liked this, then feel free to read that; it takes place the next day. 
> 
> Truly, knotting fic is the gift that keeps on giving, no? :P


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek woke up alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part of the story where the ramifications of the dubcon elements come into play, because I just can't leave well enough alone, I guess. This is obviously by no means the only way to handle something like this, and I'm still not entirely happy with the way it came out; it's all muddy. 
> 
> But, it is what it is, and I hope, again, that the lovely person I wrote this for enjoys it regardless. x:

Derek woke up alone. Panicking, he looked frantically around the room. Scott was nowhere to be found. He ran for the door, ignoring his nakedness, the mess running down his legs, everything. He had to find Scott.

Opening the door into clear winter air, he yelled Scott's name as he saw footprints in the fallen snow headed toward the car, its trunk open. Scott's head popped up around the lid, and as Derek walked toward him, he saw him smile. It was subdued, but it stopped Derek dead in his tracks nonetheless. He'd been expecting disgust, curses, general avoidance. But no, Scott continued smiling at him as he stepped away from the trunk and came toward Derek holding wipes and an intact outfit. “After you get cleaned up, we can talk, okay?” Derek nodded, following Scott back into the cabin.

He tried not to feel uncomfortable as he began cleaning himself, even though he was doing it in front of the person who had made him a mess in the first place. But given that he was still expecting Scott to hate him or maybe even attack him, Derek felt wary.

He'd gotten cleaned up and was in underwear, socks, and pants before Scott said, “That's fine.” He patted the bed next to him, and Derek stared at him. “If you'd rather put the shirt on, you can, I'm just saying I'm not opposed to you keeping it off. Now c'mon, sit down.” Throwing the shirt over his shoulder, Derek sat.

They sat in silence for a moment until Scott said, “I don't remember much of what happened between yesterday and today, but since I remember looking at you at the gathering and thinking, 'Mate,' and I also remember my, uh...my knot going down inside you...” Was he...embarrassed? “I can, uh, I can piece it together pretty well. How do you feel?”

Derek stared at him, mouth open. “Scott, you were the one who got drugged by a sex demon. I should be asking you that question.”

“Yeah, but since I basically coerced you into having sex with me, I wanted to make sure you don't...hate me, o-or anything." Scott's voice wavered. "Even though I would completely understand if you did hate me, and wanted nothing more to do with me.”

Derek's confusion was growing. “Why do you think you coerced me?”

“Well, I must have. Because the succubus found me because of the darkness in me, and put the curse on me. And if I'm bad enough to attract a sex demon, then...”

Derek didn't know about this darkness Scott kept talking about, but the look in Scott's eyes, the desolation only just hidden beneath a thin, flimsy veneer of calm, made Derek speak. “Scott, you didn't force me to do anything.”

“I...I didn't?”

“I mean, you didn't force me to do anything I didn't...”

“Didn't what?”

Derek made himself say it; there was no point in denying it now. “You didn't force me to do anything I wouldn't have done had you asked me while not cursed.”

“...What?”

Derek sighed. “I wanted to have sex with you. That's why you didn't coerce me into doing it against my will. The will was there even before you got cursed.”

“I...oh.” The silence was too much. Putting the shirt on, Derek made to stand up and leave. “Where are you going?”

“To the car. You probably don't want to be near me since now you know that I took advantage of you, so the sooner we can get back to Beacon Hills–”

“Took advantage of me? What are you talking about?”

“You were cursed, but you didn't have to have sex with me. You could've had sex with anyone else, I just didn't want you to. So when you told me where this cabin was, I brought you here, and then...”

“So, let me get this straight. I think I forced you to have sex with me, and you think you forced me to have sex with you?”

“Yes. Because you wouldn't have wanted to have sex with me otherwise.”

“What makes you say that?” For the second time in a very short amount of time, Derek found himself stopped in his tracks, staring at Scott.

“I...Because you don't. There are better people for you. People it's better for you to want like that, better than me. Case in point: I took advantage of a curse on you to make you have sex with me.”

Scott looked contemplative, though he didn't look upset. “Derek...I don't know if this is this simple, but I don't feel taken advantage of. And if I didn't...” Scott still looked deeply uncomfortable, like he'd done something terrible and was now faced a part of himself he'd never imagined existed. Derek knew that feeling intimately; he'd been staring it in the face for the past day and a half, not counting every other time in his life.

Grabbing Scott's face lightly to make him look at Derek, Derek said, slowly, “You didn't rape me, Scott. What happened...I wanted it to happen.” Scott studied Derek for a long moment, searching. Suddenly, he burst into tears and launched himself at Derek, nearly knocking them off of the bed.

“God, Derek, I was so...” Scott hiccuped. “I was so terrified that I had done something like that to you. I felt so ashamed.”

Derek wrapped his arms around Scott, gently positioning them to more comfortably (and less precariously) occupy the bed. “It's okay, Scott. You don't have to feel that way. You're not the one who did something wrong.”

At that, Scott pulled away to look Derek in the eye. “Derek, neither did you. Stop thinking that. You didn't take advantage of me. If anything, you saved me.” Instead of making him feel better, hearing such a sick justification coming from Scott made Derek feel even more repulsed by himself. “I see that didn't work.” Sitting up on his knees and straddling Derek's thighs, Scott said emphatically, “You did not take advantage of me. The situation was bad, and you did what you had to.” Derek didn't reply, couldn't. What could he say? “Well, fine,” Scott said. “You may hate yourself, but just know that I don't. And I forgive you.”

Of all the possible scenarios Derek had envisioned, this hadn't even been among his wildest thoughts. “I...I'm glad. ...Thank you.”

“You're welcome. D'you wanna know something?” Derek hummed, still trying to wrap his head around what was happening. “I don't hate you.”

“You said that already.”

“In fact, I like you.”

“That's...that's good.”

“I like you...a lot.”

Derek stared at him. “Scott, I...” Something momentous was on the verge of happening here, and Derek was nowhere near ready for it. “I don't...I'm not in...I'm not–”

“That's okay, Derek. We don't have to do anything about this right now," Scott interrupted. "Not with...what's happened.” Did Scott sound disappointed? Derek wished he could tell, but everything he thought he knew about Scott had just gone out the window and crashed headfirst into a snowdrift. “Just...I just wanted you to know that, I guess.”

“I...okay. I just need to...” he paused.

Scott seemed to know what Derek was saying, even if Derek himself didn't know. “That's okay. We'll just...deal with it later. There'll be a later, right?”

Derek thought about it. “There can be a later. I just don't know when later is.”

“It'll...come when it comes, I guess.” Derek supposed that was all there was to it, for now, and nodded. Scott settled against Derek, and Derek listened to Scott's heartbeat, watching the snow outside and opting to take a break from figuring out his headspace to revel in the fact that Scott was still alive. He could handle that.

All this extra stuff he could deal with later. For now, he would treat Scott and his continued life as the gift it was. 


End file.
